<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>.A Different Tale. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517238">.A Different Tale.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Good Regulus Black, Gryffindor Regulus Black, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black is a Good Sibling, Regulus Black-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the sorting hat takes a hold of Regulus' life for a short minute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black &amp; James Potter, Regulus Black &amp; Remus Lupin, Regulus Black &amp; Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>.A Different Tale.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A boy named Regulus Black stepped up to the hat and stool.  The woman named Minerva Mcgonagall put the hat on the boy’s head.  “Hello, Regulus,” the hat spoke into his mind, “hi.” He said back.  “Hmm, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor would be great for you?” Alastor spoke in a gruff mucusey voice. “No no, I have to be a Slytherin!” Regulus thought.   “Ahh, that is what you think? Well then, I say that you belong in Gryffindor.” Regulus sighed, “fine then.  Go ahead, I’ll be with my brother then.”  “GRYFFINDOR” the hat called out.  Said hat was pulled off the first year's head, he walked down, sitting right next to his brother.  </p><p>Dumbledore looked at the Black siblings, Sirius had slung his arm around his little brother while Regulus had set his head between Sirius’ arm and shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>